Dangers of the job
by VQ.HD
Summary: Sam and Dean have been together for a few years. Their mom died the same way as in the series, and their dad's also dead. They share some hot moments and get into troubles. Note that not everything is the same as in the series.
1. Chapter 1: When it went wrong

Sam woke up realizing he couldn't move his limbs. He was lying on his back in complete darkness, not being able to see anything. The air was warm around him. He could smell something, iron maybe? No it was blood among something he didn't recognize. He was still quite out of it and started to think how he'd gotten there.

He'd been working on a case with Dean. They'd just found out that the thing that had killed two women and five men after first playing with them was a witch. It took a long time for them to figure it out since usually witches killed their victims by doing spells and the victims usually were people who had somehow made them angry. This one used spells all right, but not to kill, mostly to confuse people. Anyway, they had gone to the house in which Sam thought the witch was staying. They searched the house, Sam took the downstairs and Dean went upstairs. Instead of finding a witch Dean found a very angry (and possibly paranoid) town sheriff. Of course the sheriff had to have a fucking shotgun under his bed and since Dean couldn't shoot him, he got caught. Sam had slipped out and gone to their motel. When he had opened the door of their room, something had hit his head hard and he'd blacked out.

Now he was suddenly fully in his senses and tried to move his arms 'oh crap' he thought. His arms were tied together from his wrists and around some kind of pole. He realized that his feet were tied too, separately and far away from each other in a V-shape, from his ankles and thighs. There was no way out. He soon realized that he could feel the warmth of the air around his body 'oh no, no way…' but he knew it, he was naked.

He started to panic. 'Calm down' he thought, taking deep breaths 'panicking won't help me at all…' He started to go through the facts. Dean couldn't help him this time if anything he should be helping Dean out of the jail since it was his fault he got caught, he's the one who told Dean that it was the witch's house. 'Damn it' he thought 'this is it, huh?… Well at least I'm the one in here and not Dean, he's gonna survive, Bobby's gonna get him outta there' thinking that he was going to die while Dean was in jail made him realize how much this would hurt his big brother "Dean… I'm sorry, I love you" he whispered quietly in the dark, a tear dropping from the corner of his left eye.

He heard something. It sounded like a lock turning, then something opening. He turned his head on the left towards the sound. He saw light coming out from the gap of an opening door. For a split second he thought it might be his big brother but then he realized that he would've heard Dean shouting his name or struggling with the witch. Still the shape in front of the door looked like a man. It was a warlock… a male witch. The door was now fully opened but he still couldn't see it clearly since it was standing in front of the light, he could only see a shadow. It walked in the room and after he stepped aside from the doorway Sam could quickly take a peek to what it looked like outside, it was a kitchen, a normal, very clean kitchen, not like a usual messy witches kitchen with spellbooks and all kinds of stuff they needed for their spells, and then the warlock closed the door and it was dark again.

Dean was in the jail and the sheriff was glaring at him, asking why he'd broken into his house in the middle of the night. 'Oh Sammy, I oughta kill you, I hope you catch that witch and get me outta here or I swear next time I see you I'll pin you on the wall and fuck you till you cry for mercy' he murmured to himself without the sheriff hearing. Although he was angry at Sam, Dean could only hope he was okay, and he really truly did.

~VQ


	2. Chapter 2: Dean's escape

"Well, you still don't have a good explanation, now do you?" the sheriff asked like a millionth time. Dean looked at him in the eye "I already told you, it was a misunders..." but the sheriff cut him short "there is no misunderstanding! How could I misunderstand whether you broke into my house or not! I caught you in my fucking bedroom!" he yelled. Dean was irritated since he didn't let him finish. "Fine, just keep me here, I won't talk if you won't let me but dude seriously is it so hard to understand. It-was-a-mistake! Do you want me to spell it to you?" The sheriff's face got red with anger. "Hey and also, I'd really like to take a leak if you don't mind…" he said keeping his poker even though he felt like grinning when he thought he almost saw smoke coming out of the sheriff's ear, the cell didn't have a toilet in it. The sheriff suddenly calmed down and said "all right" taking the keys from his pocket "but don't you try to escape, I have a gun with me right here, you know and it's ready for you" he said tapping the gun under his coat with a grin, clearly hoping Dean would try to escape and then being able to shoot him. Dean hadn't thought the sheriff would actually let him out for that but this was good since Dean knew he could easily take out the sheriff even though he was handcuffed. The fact that the sheriff had a gun didn't matter since Dean wouldn't even give him the chance to take it out.

The sheriff let Dean out of the cell. Dean had just picked the lock on his handcuffs with the pin he'd had in his sleeve. It hadn't taken long to get rid of them. He still had his hands behind his back when the sheriff gripped his left arm to walk him to the toilet. Dean kicked him on the back of his knee and he fell down. He put the handcuffs on the sheriff, took the gun out of his pocket and said "sorry dude but I gotta do something really important so I gotta go, I kinda have a feeling my little brother is in trouble… So, umm… would you mind stepping inside the cell?" Dean said with a sorry-but-too-bad —smile, while lifting the growling and really angry looking sheriff up from his arms and showing the way with the tip of the gun which he had in his right hand.

~VQ

A/N: I know I write quite short chapters, sorry... but there will be many though... :DD


	3. Chapter 3: The fake-Dean

"Hello Sam" said a very familiar voice with a seducing tone in it, Dean's voice. "D… Dean?" Sam said full of doubt, trying to see something, but he saw nothing. 'Dean wouldn't come here and then just stand in the dark leaving me tied up… That's not Dean… But it sounds like him… A shapeshifter? … No it must be a warlock but how's that possible…' Sam's thinking was cut when that same voice spoke again "so Sam, do you like the dark or would you prefer some mood lighting? … I bet you'd like some light, am I right?" Sam stayed quiet he would definitely prefer some light but he didn't want to talk to that fake-Dean and he was actually a bit scared of what he would see. "I asked you a question, didn't I? When I ask you something you answer all right? You don't answer and you'll regret it, I promise you that…" it said and Sam could hear that it was annoyed and decided to answer "Y-Yes" and after hearing a quiet whisper he could see fire from the corner of his right eye. He automatically turned his head towards the light, away from the warlock without even looking at it, seeing that the light came from a bunch of candles. He looked around and thought 'what the hell's this place? A fucking torture chamber in an oversized kitchen closet?' there was a full torture equipment collection, a pile of chains on the floor and at least fifty knives with different kind of blades among all kinds of medieval torture equipment, next to an altar on which the candles were set. He was a bit relieved now, if it had an altar in here it meant it was indeed a warlock, so at least now he knew what the thing trying to torture and then kill him was.

Now he turned his head back so that he could see the warlock. He couldn't believe it "no, it can't be… No…" he whispered while shaking his head, tears starting to block his vision. It looked exactly like his brother with a grin on its face. Sam hadn't even know that a warlock can make itself look, and sound, like someone else like that and the only thing he could think of was that his brother was dead, that damn monster had killed him. "What did you do to him?!" he shouted tears starting to stream down his face. It didn't say anything but the grin on its face got wider. Then after a moment it said "I didn't touch him nor did I hurt him in any way" Sam wasn't sure if he should believe it but knowing it might be telling the truth was better than being sure that his brother was dead. The fake-Dean just stood there and waited for Sam to say something. After Sam had tamed his tears he said "if you didn't hurt him, how is it possible you look like him?" it smiled and said "well, I found a spell which makes me look like the person my victim loves the most and according to your reaction it seems to work well… Only for twelve hours though" it looked at Sam with an interested look "I gotta tell you Sam you really surprised me… The famous Winchester brothers have a secret don't they… I honestly would have never known that you love Dean like that… I mean as something more than just as a brother… Let me ask you, does he feel the same way about you?" it said and was obviously interested keeping its eyes locked on Sam's. 'Well we've had sex but…' he thought but then said "I… I don't… know… I mean I think so but we never really talk about how we feel…" telling actually the truth without even thinking about the fact that here he was naked, tied to a table, in a room full of torture equipment, talking to a warlock who looked like his older brother, about how he felt about him. "Oh, interesting…" it said grinning again, brushed its chin with its left thumb and puckered its eyebrows. Then its expression chanced "maybe we should get down to business before I look like myself again, don't you think?" it said with and evil grin on its face. It took its eyes off of Sam's and started scanning Sam's whole body with its gaze. Now Sam remembered where he was again and felt really uncomfortable and scared.

~VQ


	4. Chapter 4: In the warlock's grip

After locking the sheriff, and everyone else who happened to be in the station at that time of the night, in the cell, Dean had run to the motel which was five blocks away, not finding Sam in their room then before checking the room more carefully he'd checked if the Impala was in the parking lot in case Sam would've left with it. Now he was in their room, looking for a note from Sam, there wasn't one… 'Sammy would never go anywhere without leaving me a note or calling me or something…' Dean started to worry 'well maybe he never came back here but just went to look for the warlock elsewhere… Or just thought he wouldn't have to leave me a note since I'm in jail…' he hoped that something like that had happened but he had a bad feeling about this. He took his cell and called Sam even though he was sure Sam wouldn't answer except that after a while, he did. He was relieved that Sam seemed to be okay "Sam? Sammy? Where the hell are you? I've been looking for you!" he said and then he heard his own voice say "oh, sorry Sammy's not available right now, Dean, please call again later, will you?" and then before Dean could say anything, hung up. Dean was shocked 'no, Sammy no you didn't get caught by it, right?' he thought but knew that right now he'd have to find his little brother or Sam would be tortured and sometime tomorrow his little brother would be dead. There was one problem though, he didn't have the slightest idea of where he should start.

***

The fake-Dean walked towards him very slowly, closely checking out every inch of his body and enjoying every single panicked breath Sam took. Sam was scared to death but he also felt awkward since he was there, displayed naked on a table while the fake-Dean was eating him with its eyes. He was squirming but he couldn't get anywhere, hell he could only lift his back off the table which made the warlock's grin even more horrible for Sam to watch, it was enjoying this, getting pleasure out of his misery. 'No, no please don't… Stay back pleasepleaseplease… Pleeease stay there… Or even better… Go away' Sam thought while pulling his arms with no luck and actually made the rope tighten around his wrists. His eyes were now tightly closed because he knew that the warlock was almost at his side now and he just couldn't look and see the lust on its face. He squeezed his hands into fists so hard that his nails dug into his skin. 'Dean… Help…" Sam thought but he knew Dean was being held up in jail, so now he was all alone and this fake-Dean could do whatever he wanted to him, there was no way out of this.  
Suddenly Sam could hear a weird sound coming from the fake-Dean's pocket and he opened his eyes, finding the warlock standing only about four feet away. It sounded like a phone ringing… Actually it sounded like Sam's phone! 'Oh please answer it… It must be Dean… He must be worried…' he thought. The warlock looked pissed when interrupted. It put its right hand in its jacket pocket and looked at the screen "it says that D is calling… Your brother maybe?" it took a quick look at Sam's face which looked surprised. 'It really is Dean… He really got out… He got out! … He's gonna get me outta here…' he thought happily and then the fake-Dean answered the phone. It was clearly listening for a few seconds then it said "oh, sorry Sammy's not available right now, Dean, please call again later, will you?" and then it hung up. Sam wasn't that happy anymore 'that must've scared the crap out of him…' he thought and worried about Dean.

The warlock started to get closer to him again as if it was never interrupted. Sam closed his eyes again and after a while of listening its scary, slow, threatening footsteps he felt the warlocks hands touch him on both of his thighs gently, he knew that the warlock was standing in between his legs. He realized that this table wasn't like any other, it was actually a small table, covered with leather, with an extra part attached for each limb. He could now hear the quickening breathing of the fake-Dean. Its hands now pressed his inner thighs and slowly tightened their grip. Sam tried his best to think about something else than the warlock touching him and obviously he wasn't too successful.

The warlock took its hands away and Sam heard footsteps on his right side. After a brief moment he dared to open his eyes. The warlock was now standing next to the altar looking at something and Sam had a pretty good guess of what it was. He didn't like the idea of the fake-Dean slicing him but he would have picked being tortured anytime rather than being touched by it like that. The warlock turned around an evil grin on its face with tweezers in its right hand, and they were the most horrible looking tweezers Sam had ever seen. Even in the dim light of the candles Sam could see that they were rusty, bigger than usually and they had serrated tips. Then it lifted its left hand and Sam noticed that it had a knife with about a nine-inch blade in it. The fake-Dean looked at him in the eyes saying "which one would you prefer…" and lifting its right hand higher "these tweezers…" then lowering it and now lifting the left one "or this, my favorite knife?" and then extended its arms towards him, now keeping its hands next to each other. 'Neither' Sam thought but he knew that if he didn't answer the warlock would find something even nastier. "The knife…" he said and he saw a wicked smile on its face. "Oh, the knife… Thought you'd say that" it said and put the knife away. "Okay then let's leave that for later" its smile widened. "No, please just take the knife…" Sam said. He had a bad feeling about those tweezers. "Oh don't worry, I'll use it right after these, save the best for later." It took a few steps and was now standing right next to Sam looking down. It stared at his anxious face for a moment then said "you probably know that I'm gonna do with these… Don't you?" Sam stayed quiet, he didn't take it as a question he'd have to answer but apparently he did since the fake-Dean leaned its face closer to him, switched the tweezers to its left hand and put its right hand on his chest, its face so close to Sam's that their lips were only about two inches from each other. Sam kept his mouth tightly closed and turned his head on the right as much as he could. He could feel its breath on his face and realized that at least it didn't smell like Dean. "I asked you a question… Didn't I? … Why aren't you answering? I told you already that whenever I ask you something, you answer… Didn't I make myself clear enough?" it whispered in Sam's left ear not sounding too happy "Umm sorry… I won't do it again… Yes, I think I know…" he said barely opening his mouth and swallowing. The fake-Dean's gaze turned from Sam's eyes to his adam's apple lust in its eyes again, now swallowing itself. 'I'm never gonna fucking swallow again' Sam thought. "Good then will you be a good boy and not try to escape when I move your hands…?" it said, probably knowing Sam would do whatever he possibly could to escape "yeah, sure" Sam said. It put the tweezers down on Sam's belly. 'Okay then… This is the only chance… My hands are tied together so when it separates them I gotta at least try to knock him out…" he thought. The warlock was now opening the knot that was between Sam's hands keeping them on both sides of the pole. Sam waited for a moment and then he felt his hands separate, though he could still fell a rope on his wrists. The fake-Dean started to move his right arm along with the apparently movable part attached to the table. 'This is it' Sam thought and moved his hand towards the warlock with a huge force… And only hurt his right wrist and shoulder. He was still tied form his wrists, just not on the pole but on the table parts… Just like his legs. The ropes just weren't as tight as they had been when his hands had been tied together. The fake-Dean hit the right corner of Sam's eye hard with its right hand and everything went black for a moment. When he was fully conscious again the warlock said "I told you to be nice… It's your own fault…" Sam lost the last bit of hope of getting out along with the huge headache and the pain on his wrist. 'I'll never see Dean again… He'll never find me… If he does… I'll be dead by then' he thought, tears starting to blur his vision.

~VQ


	5. Chapter 5: When Dean jumps in

It didn't take long for Dean to realize that he could just check the GPS of Sam's phone since the witch seemed to have it 'and after I find that sonofabitch I'm gonna make it tell me where Sammy is and then I'm gonna kill that damn bastard' Dean thought.  
He'd driven in front of the house where Sam's phone was. 'God I hope that it's in there' Dean thought 'I'm gonna kill that bastard as soon as I know where Sam is… Please be okay Sammy…' Dean walked at the front door and peeked inside the house through a window next to the door. He saw a light coming out of one room in the right end of the house. He started to pick the lock.

***

The fake-Dean had positioned Sam's hands facing them slightly out from his body. It took the tweezers from Sam's belly on its right hand and said "first pain then pleasure" giving him a wicked grin "oh and shout all you want, no one's gonna hear you, there's no one around here at this time of night" and then continued with a casual tone "after the first round we're gonna start again meaning a lot more pain and some pleasure… A little pain and… Well you know… Nothing… Then I'll just…" it shrugged "…kill you". Then it striked its right elbow on Sam's ribs and he could fell, and hear something breaking. Sam made a suffocated cry, squeezed his hands into fists and closed his eyes causing a few tears fall down. Then it hit the same spot with its fist as hard as it could. When it saw Sam's anguished face it hit again and again and again… After hitting Sam's right ribs for eight times, hitting close to the same spot every time, Sam thought it'd broken at least a few of them, then it moved on to what it had been planning to do.

After opening Sam's right fist enough to get his index finger separated and in the right position, holding it still with its left hand, the warlock adjusted the tweezers into a ready-to-go grip in its right hand. It gripped the nail of Sam's index finger tightly and said "it'll only hurt once" Sam squeezed his eyes together as hard as he could. The warlock waited for a few seconds just to torment Sam then it started slowly pulling his nail off. Sam could only scream in pain, his whole body was squirming. Tears started streaming on his face, tears of pain. The pain was excruciating, reaching every inch of his body and Sam thought it would never stop. When it finally did Sam was already at the brink of passing out, catching his breath causing his chest to hurt because of the broken ribs, without a clue of what was going on around him.

***

Dean had just stepped inside the kitchen when he heard a terrifying scream which he recognized to be coming out of his little brother's mouth. He'd never heard Sam scream like this. He almost froze but the need to save his brother made him move. The scream had come from somewhere in front of him, but he didn't see a door. He heard his brother's endless scream and started to panic but then he noticed that there was a door, it was just well hidden and looking like a piece of the solid wall, since it was covered with wallpaper. Without thinking Dean just kicked the door down. If he hadn't been so furious and concentrated in killing the warlock he would've probably been unable to do anything after seeing what he saw. His little brother was lying naked, tied to a table being tortured by a warlock that looked like his clone. The warlock was ripping Sam's nail out while looking at Sam suffering, its face reflecting pure lust. Sam squirming allover and screaming endlessly in a way which Dean could feel ripping his heart in pieces. But instead of freezing he attacked the warlock without hesitation so fast that before it had even dropped the tweezers he was already all over it, smashing its face in and crushing its bones. Then he remembered that he had a knife in his right pocket. He grabbed it with both hands and stabbed it in the heart. It was dead.

~VQ


	6. Chapter 6: Sam rescued

Once the blur of his anger cleared a bit, Dean found himself still standing on his knees above the dead moster, still pushing the knife inside the warlock which now looked like itself since the spell was broken. Dean recognized it as the owner of the motel they were staying.

Sam had passed out for a brief moment but now he was conscious. He felt a little blurry and confused. He was panting heavily. 'What the hell just happened? Where is it?' he thought and lifted his head up just long enough to see a glimpse of his brothers back who was kneeled on the floor and then for a second everything was black again… His head was pounding so hard he had to close his eyes. 'Dean? No it can't be him… It's just the warlock… But what is it doing kneeled on the floor?' he thought. "Dean…?" he tried to say but it came out as a coarse whisper, he seemed to have lost his voice because of all the screaming. He felt pain in his ribs, yeah, there was definitely something broken.

Hearing Sam's voice Dean woke up into reality. He instantly jumped on his feet, turned around and rushed next to Sam. Sam's eyes were closed and his face reflected deep pain, he also noticed that the right side of his brother's face was swollen and the swelling looked bad around the corner of his eye. Sam's hands were squeezed into fists. Dean gripped his shoulders with both hands and said warily "Sammy?" his little brother opened his eyes slowly and responded with a tiny smile on his face "Dean?" as a whisper again, he seemed to have trouble breathing. Dean's feelings drifted between joy, pain and anger. He was glad he'd found Sam alive but he was angry at himself for being this late also it hurt him too to see Sam in pain. Dean shifted his right arm on the left side of Sam's head and kissed his brothers lips tenderly dropping a tear from his right eye on Sam's cheek then whispered "let me get these ropes off". Dean straightened his back, took a knife from his pocket and started to cut the rope on Sam's right wrist. Sam's headache was fading for now so he relaxed and loosened his fists. Dean could now see that Sam's right hand was covered in blood and he was missing the nail of his index finger and realized what the warlock had been doing to Sam when he'd attacked it. He took Sam's injured finger in his left hand and brushed it gently with his thumb being careful not to touch the place his nail should've been. "Dean…" Sam whispered again and Dean remembered what he'd been doing. He cut the rope and then noticed how deeply bruised his brother's wrist was. Dean put the knife in his pocket, lifted his brother's hand with his right hand and brushed the bruises with the fingers of his left hand barely touching them. Sam turned his hand and gripped Dean's hand with his. He then lifted himself up with Dean's help, feeling pain in his shoulder and chest but after he got himself sitting on the table the pain on his shoulder faded and the one in his chest decreased a little. Dean saw that Sam was in pain and tried to think what he could do to help him. Sam loosened his grip and Dean realized he should cut the rest of the ropes. He turned around and cut the rope around Sam's right thigh, moved on to his ankle and then to his other leg. For this whole time Sam just sat still not saying a word. After Dean had cut the last rope that was on Sam's left wrist he was glad to find out that the ropes hadn't left a lot of bruises anywhere else but on Sam's right wrist, only welts which revealed he'd been tied.

~VQ


	7. Chapter 7: Let's go

"Okay then… Let's get you outta here… Can you walk?" Dean said looking at Sam with worry. He could hear a wheeze every time Sam inhaled. "Yeah, let's go" Sam whispered and moved his legs on the left side of the table letting them hang over the edge his toes almost touching the floor. Dean, who was standing on the left from Sam put his arm around his brother and tried to support him. Sam whimpered slightly when Dean did that since when his older brother tried to support him, he put pressure on Sam's beaten up ribs. Dean loosened his left arm immediately, put his right arm on Sam's chest and turned towards him looking at his face "hey hey hey! … Sammy, you all right? … Of course you're not… Where does it hurt?" Dean said shifting his eyes from Sam's face to examine his body then noticing the bruises that were already forming over his brother's ribs, almost right where his left hand was, feeling like he was going to cry but doing his best to keep it together, for Sam. "It's okay let's just go… Hey, umm… Could you get me my clothes… Or any clothes you manage to find? Even a blanket… I wanna get outta here but I still don't wanna walk around naked…" Sam whispered and looked Dean in the eyes, a ghost of a grin on his lips. Dean slowly took his arm away, quickly checked if there were clothes in that room and when he didn't find any he started to walk towards the kicked-out door saying "wait here Sammy, I'll be right back…" "No wait…" Sam whispered and stepped down from the table holding his left hand on top of the broken ribs, wobbling on his feet, looking deeply pained and Dean could see his brother was doing his best not to cry out loud. Dean rushed back and put his arm around Sam's shoulders his little brother whispering even more faintly than before "dude, it's okay… I just don't wanna stay here any longer than I have to".

They walked slowly through the kitchen to the living room, Dean still holding his arm around his little brother. Sam sat on the sofa, sweating from the exertion and waited there while Dean went to the bedroom and got some clothes for him. He brought Sam a flannel shirt and blue jeans which were one size too big but good enough. Sam tried to put on the jeans but it was hard since if he bent even a little the pain on his ribs got worse and it was bad already so Dean helped him with them. Sam watched as his older brother unbuttoned the shirt and then helped him to put it on, it was hard for him to move his right hand since it would immediately send a spike of pain in his ribs. Sam let Dean put the shirt on him and together they decided that it would be useless to button it, since Sam would only wear it for such a short while, he'd take it off as soon as they were in their motel room.

***

They walked together to the car. Dean helped Sam to sit in the Impala then he walked to the other side and jumped in himself. Sam's breathing now sounded even worse than it had five minutes ago, he was panting roughly his breath wheezing loudly every time he inhaled which made Dean worry "hey you sure you're all right? I think I should take you to the hospital for a check-up…" Every breath Sam took hurt like hell, "I think you're right… I think that bastard broke my ribs, one of them might've pierced my lung…" Sam said with a suffocated whisper. Dean didn't ask any more questions he started the Impala and stepped on it.

***

The drive took almost ten minutes even though Dean had been speeding even a lot more than usually. Sam's lips had turned blue and he'd just started coughing blood when Dean had parked in front of the hospital. "HELP!" Dean shouted and it didn't take a minute before his little brother was lying down on a barrow and on his way to a full body check-up.

~VQ


	8. Chapter 8: In the hospital

Sam woke up. Everything looked blurry so he blinked several times and soon he could see clearly. He tried to sit up but as soon as he did he felt pain in his chest and head so he dropped back on the bed. He looked up and then turned to his right thinking where he was. It didn't take long for him to remember and as soon as he realized he was in a hospital he remembered what had happened. Then he turned to his left and saw Dean sitting on a chair next to his bed, sleeping. He smiled, he realized his big brother had been there watching over him this whole time.

Sam hadn't woken Dean up instead he'd just been staring at his sleeping big brother. Sam's throat felt dry and he looked at the nightstand on his right for water but there wasn't any. He then decided to try sitting up again. His headache was bad but bearable and after some puffin that was caused by the pain in his ribs he was sitting up, the pain reducing though not disappearing, as soon as he stopped moving his upper body. Sam looked around again looking for water unwilling to wake his brother. Dean had started to wake up because of Sam's puffing and now opened his eyes finding his little brother looking out the window on the right side of the bed, it was already nightfall.

Not noticing that his older brother was awake Sam then started to slowly move his legs on the edge of the bed being careful to move his upper body as little as possible, he'd decided to get some water himself. "Hey, hey, hey… Sammy, where do you think you are going?" Dean said jumping up and moving to the other side of the bed gently putting his little brothers legs back under the blanket preventing him from getting anywhere. Sam looked at his brother and smiled "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" his voice was still a little weak. Dean gave him a harsh look "now don't you worry about me… Are you okay? … How bad does it hurt? … You feel normal? … Where were you going? You need something?" he said while observing Sam's eyes looking for any sign of something being wrong. "Dude calm down, I'm fine, they must be giving me some pretty strong painkillers, huh? I was just a little thirsty and there was no water here so I was just gonna go get some since I didn't wanna wake you up… That's all…" he said. "Thirsty, huh? Why don't you lay down and let me get you some water" Dean said "nah, I'd rather sit at least until I've drank some…" Sam could still feel pain in his ribs. "Okay then, but don't even think about going anywhere… Okay?" Dean said and left after getting an agreement from Sam.

Dean soon came back with a can in his right hand and a glass in the left one. He poured some water in the class, put the can down on the nightstand and passed the glass towards his little brother. Sam took it with his left hand and slowly drank the whole glass then passing it back to Dean who had been looking at him the whole time. "Want some more?" Dean asked raising the glass a little "no thanks" Sam replied so Dean put the glass next to the can and sat on the bed next to him putting his right hand gently around Sam's waist pulling him carefully with his left hand, which he'd moved around his little brothers shoulders, into his arms doing his best not to hurt Sam. Dean kissed Sam's forehead then moved his left hand on the back of his brother's head then pushing gently, guiding Sam's head in to the pit of his neck. Dean sighed with relief and said "thank God you're okay…" brushing his brother's longish hair gently. Sam would have hugged him back if doing that wouldn't have hurt his ribs like a sonofabitch, he decided that he shouldn't move his right arm any more than he had to so he gripped both sides of Dean's shirt tightly from around his waist, knowing that Dean would get what he meant. He knew Dean had been scared.

Dean loosened his grip, pulling away saying "you should lie down…" then helping his brother who still didn't loosen his grip, so that he didn't have to do much himself. Dean then moved his hands on top of Sam's suggesting him to let go which made his brother grip it even tighter. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere… I just need to turn around so that I can lie down next to you." Sam let go unwillingly and Dean turned around and lay down on his left side without leaving and inch between them then sliding his left arm under Sam's neck and lifting his right leg on top of Sam's while brushing his brothers left cheekbone with his right thumb. The brothers were now looking into each other's eyes their faces only two inches apart, Dean's body clinging onto Sam's.

"Don't ever scare me like that again… You could've died you know…" Dean said "you have four broken ribs, one has a mild fracture, one's broken in two, one broke in three parts and one of those parts pierced your lung, last one's broken on two places, crushed in one part leaving pieces of bone around it, making it hard to heal…" 'Holy shit…' Sam thought then said "well I guess I really am on some strong meds, huh…" earning a snort and a smile from Dean "yeah, I guess you are…" Dean's smile faded a little "that's not all though…" Sam raised an eyebrow, the left one which made his head hurt again. "Yeah, you got a mild concussion because that sonofabitch hit you in the head… You've still got a big bruise there…" Sam didn't understand "still… what do you mean, still?" he said "well… you've been out for like six days… oh don't worry! That's just cause they didn't wanna let you wake up cause breathing would've been very difficult for you since they had to stich up you lung… They also took off the pieces of your crushed rib I guess… You know… If we'd been here even ten minutes later, it might've been too late…" Dean shut his eyes not wanting to think what might have happened. "But we weren't… It's okay… I'm okay" Sam said and kissed his brothers lips lightly. Dean opened his eyes and said "you should sleep you know… I won't be going anywhere… I'll be right here when you wake up…" he started to brush Sam's hair gently with his right hand "… I promise". Sam couldn't turn on his side and hold Dean because of his broken ribs and he also couldn't move his right arm much so he just gripped the hem of his brother's shirt tightly with it. "You get some rest too then… Okay?" he said "I will…" Dean answered and watched as Sam shut his eyes. He observed Sam until he felt Sam's grip on his shirt loosen and knew his brother was sleeping, he then tried to sleep himself, just as he'd promised. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep either since he hadn't been sleeping much in a week.

***

Sam woke up around six o'clock finding Dean still sleeping peacefully. His big brother was still curled around him, his head resting on the pit of Sam's neck. Except the fact that Dean's right hand was on top of Sam's belly, they hadn't moved at all. Sam raised his left hand gently on top of Dean's, careful not to wake him up and brushed the top of his brother's hand with his thumb.

Sam loved watching his brother sleep, especially if he was sleeping next to him. But since Dean usually woke up before him watching him sleep was a rare luxury for Sam. So watching Dean sleeping like this, curled around him made Sam feel happy, relaxed and peaceful, just like that. To be frank this had never happened before, ever, since when Sam woke up, Dean was usually ready to go, and when Sam happened to wake before Dean, his brother had rolled on the other side of the bed, or sometimes Sam woke up noticing he was holding his hand on Dean.

Once Sam had watched his brother sleeping for about a half an hour he heard a knock on the door. It opened and a nurse peeked inside quickly to see that she wouldn't wake anyone, seeing Sam who was observing her. "Oh, you're awake!…" she said and started walking in watching Sam in the eyes "how are y…" she stopped in the middle of the sentence now noticing Dean, still sleeping next to Sam and before she was taken by such a surprise that she couldn't hide it. A tiny grin escaped on Sam's face even though he did his best to hide it, the nurse's expression was just so hilarious. Then the nurse gathered herself thought about something for a while and suddenly grinned. She quickly started to carry on what she was supposed to do, walking next to Sam, smiling to him and whispering quietly "so, how are you feeling?" not wanting to wake Dean. "Well, I'm I live" Sam said smiling back, "I'll just give you some more painkillers and then I'll be on my way" winking at Sam. She added the painkillers through Sam's catheter then bent her back so that she could whisper to Sam "you look like a great couple" they exchanged smiles and then she left the brothers alone.

Now that Dean had heard the nurse leave and close the door behind her, he squeezed Sam's left arm, stretched his left arm under Sam's neck and moaned. The nurse had woken him up when she'd first started to talk. "Morning" Sam said, he'd known Dean was awake, they were hunter, so of course they'd both wake up when someone suddenly started to talk in the same room. "Mmmhh…" Dean replied, burying his head deeper into the pit of Sam's neck, Sam felt warm next to him. He wanted to stay like this forever.

~VQ


	9. Chapter 9: Discharged

It's been five days since Sam woke up. Sam had told Dean everything that had happened after they were separated in the sheriff's house. Dean had been looking like he wanted to murder something but when he'd remembered the scream Sam had made, he'd cried —yes Dean Winchester had cried since he'd been so afraid for his brother- buried his face in Sam's shoulder and sobbed it off.

Now was the day that Sam was to be discharged from the hospital. They had been getting a lot of attention throughout the hospital, at least nine nurses had been checking up on Sam. The one who Sam had met first was the one who was supposed to take care of him so she visited a few times. When Sam had asked her why they are checking up on him so often, if it was because there was something wrong, the nurse had blushed and said that she might have incidentally told a few of her friends how cute she thought they looked, how Dean had been sleeping curled around Sam and how nice and kind they were, the word had somehow spread through the hospital and everyone wanted to meet them. Hearing this had made Sam blush. Dean, who'd been sitting on the chair next to Sam's bed, had started laughing, quietly jiggling on the chair, wiping the tears streaming down from his eyes until he'd almost ran out of oxygen. Sam had loved it here.

Now Dean could finally take him… Where?… Sam thought of Bobby… He wouldn't wanna be a bother to him. There he wouldn't be anything else but a nuisance to him. Sam knew he couldn't hunt in months and Dean would probably go hunting as soon as he could be sure Sam was safe when he wasn't there with him, which wouldn't take long.

"Sammy…" Dean whispered into his brother's right ear, startling him and making him jump up to the left impulsively. Sam let out a squeak and sank back on the bed, his face contorted from pain. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Dean said regretting what he'd done, he never intended to startle Sam. Sam had just been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that Dean was suddenly almost toughing his ear and Dean just hadn't been able to resist. He was moving his hands above Sam not knowing what to do. "I'm so sorry, Sammy… I'm so sorry…" Dean lifted his hands on his mouth, he'd never been able to watch Sam in pain, and this one was on him. He'd known that even though Sam seemed like he was okay, smiling and all, he was actually in constant pain, no matter of the great amount of painkillers he ate. Sam even had a high pain threshold, he was a hunter after all. So to make Sam let out a squeak… it took a lot.

The pain started to ease pretty soon and Sam opened his eyes, smiling faintly to Dean. "It's okay… Not like you did it on purpose" Sam said looking Dean in the eye, seeing that they were damp he added "it was my fault, I was just buried in my thoughts…" Dean shook his head "no… I should have thought further… I'm sorry… I really am…" Dean said and dropped his head. "C'mere you cutie pie" Sam said and gripped Dean's shirt with his right hand, which he was now able to move if he was careful, and pulled him closer. Sam kissed Dean passionately, rising his left hand on his brother's neck, not letting him go.

"So… Cutie pie, huh?" Dean said and licked his lips. Sam grinned "you know you love that", he did. "So where're we headed?" Sam asked, now it was Dean's turn to grin, he puffed and said "you think I'd tell you?" Sam let out a frustrated sound "came on", he really wanted to know, "please…" he looked at Dean with his best puppy dog eyes, they always worked on him, always. "That's cheating!" Dean tried to look away, couldn't "fine, I thought we'd go to Ironwood…" Sam looked at Dean surprised "Michigan?" "Yeah, I found a place there… It's perfect… You can see the lake from the window…" Dean looked at the floor. "When did you have time for that?" Sam asked, he was moved that Dean had actually found a place where they could spend time together, other than Bobby's or in some crappy motel. "Every now and then…" Dean mumbled sounding uneasy, "since when?" Sam asked, making Dean move his hands and legs restlessly, his eyes staring at his feet "about… two months ago… I… I just… wanted to have a place just for us… you know… something like a home…" Sam sniffed and wiped his eyes with his left hand, making Dean take his eyes of his shoes and look at him worried "hey, Sammy, you okay? You hurting somewhere?" he said and put his palms on Sam's cheeks. Then he noticed that Sam was smiling. Sam looked Dean in the eyes, tears in his own "I love you". Dean gave Sam a soft kiss on his lips locking their eyes again "I love you too baby boy, I love you too".

~VQ


	10. Chapter 10: On a holiday

Sam and Dean hadn't been rushing. They'd taken their time driving, stopping every now and then, sometimes even without a reason. Sam had slept for an hour when they'd been half way to Michigan, he'd also tried to ask Dean about the place he'd bought but his brother just told him to wait and see.

They'd finally reached Ironwood. Dean turned left from the main road then he took the next one right, and left again now driving down the Burma Road. After a while Sam spotted a huge Indian-statue "World's Tallest Indian… wow, it really is tall… probably over 50 feet…" Dean grinned "thought you'd like to see it since we came here and we actually have some time… And it's 52 feet…" Sam turned to look at Dean, he was surprised "how'd you know that?", "checked it" Dean said casually and gestured with his hand for Sam to look at the statue while he turned right, driving next to it and then right again to drive back to where they came from. "You checked out something like this… and drove here just so that I could see this…" Sam started to grin "what else have you planned?" he asked getting a face-wide grin from his brother who kept staring at the road "like I'd tell you". "So you _have_ planned something…" Sam said wondering what it might be. "Don't get your hopes up hun…" and that's all Dean said.

Dean drove back downtown and parked in front of a grocery shop that had a sign saying Northwind natural foods co-op. Sam looked at Dean questioningly "we need to by some groceries… There's none at the house…" his older brother said and Sam asked "really?… Natural foods… You'd never by those voluntarily…" Dean opened the door and stepped out of the car, Sam followed. "Well… you like them and this is the only grocery shop downtown so…" Dean said and Sam didn't even bother asking how he knew that.

They bought pretty much everything from salt, pepper and flour to vegetables, fruits and bread. They also bought beer, wine, juices and milk, along with some snacks and ice-cream. Then some stuff they didn't have with them, like shampoo and toilet paper. "You sure you don't need beef or something Dean?" Sam asked and caught him smirking, "yea, I'm sure…"

Once Dean was done packing the car he headed for the N Lowell St again. When he reached the end he turned right, on the E Cloverland Dr. He drove for about 35 miles and then turned right on a side road. They drove that road for a few thousand feet, there were bushes and trees covering the sides. Sam could now see a lake on their left and a house in front of them. There was a man -Sam estimated him to be at his late fifties- on the yard, fixing a car. Dean stopped the car about 20 feet away from the man and before Sam could say anything, he opened the door saying "wait here" and closed it, leaving the engine running.

The man rubbed his hands on his jeans and when Dean extended his arm to him for a handshake he took it, pulled him closer to a hug, smiling brightly. He then let Dean go and as far as Sam could tell –he read his lips- said "damn, it's good to see you". Then he waved his hand towards the Impala, where Sam was sitting, saying something and Sam could see Dean nod –Sam even thought he saw Dean blush but he couldn't say for sure-. The two men went in the house chatting friendlily, leaving Sam alone in the car to wonder, who the hell was that man and how does he know Dean.

Dean came out soon, carrying some package. Sam quickly estimated it to be about twenty inches long, ten inches thick and fifteen inches wide. Sam could see them both saying something and smiling. Dean walked to the car, the man was still at the door. He sat in and Sam just stayed silent. He turned the car around, the two men waved at each other once more, then Dean started driving back to where they'd come from.

They sat silent until they reached the end of the road and Dean turned on the right, towards the Lake Superior. "Who was that?" Sam finally asked "a friend, we hunted together, me, dad and him, a few years back, when _you_ were in _Stanford_…" Dean said bitterly but then changed back to casual "…and before you ask why I met him now… I went to get the key for our place, I told the previous owner to give it to Cole…" Sam looked at him suspiciously thinking 'first name basis, huh…', "then what's with the package… no key's that big…" Dean smirked "oh you'll find out soon enough, believe me".

They drove a few dozen miles down the road, it was already getting dark. Sam could only see the road and the woods on both sides of it. Suddenly there were woods only on the left side and on the right side Sam could see the lake spreading out so far it looked endless. Sam pressed his right hand on the window and looked at it "woaah!" he said involuntarily and blushed when he realized it. Dean smirked "knew you'd like it."

Dean slowed down and turned left. Sam turned his eyes from the lake to look at where they were going and was surprised to see a cottage. Dean parked in the yard and said "so… umm… this is it…", he peeked at his brother from the corner of his eye. Sam was staring at the cottage looking stunned, he didn't have words for what he thought. He just simply _loved _the place. It was inconspicuous which was always good when you were a hunter, it was a one floor cottage made of timber, surrounded by woods in a crescent shape and the only part not covered was the tiny part they'd driven through to get in the yard, where you could see the lake.

Sam opened the door and slowly stepped out of the car, being careful of his ribs and just staring at the cottage the whole time, not being able to take his eyes off it. He closed the door and walked in front of the steps under the front door. He turned around when he heard Dean close the door after stepping out of the car, seeing the lake that was closer than he'd expected. He turned to look at his brother "this is…" he still couldn't find the words until he suddenly remembered what Dean had said in the hospital and smiled "It's _perfect_…"

A smile spread through Dean's face "awesome!" he took a few quick steps to stand next to Sam. His brother took his hand in his "you got the key?" he asked and Dean, not wanting to take his hand from his, dug through his right jacket pocket with his left hand and after finding what he was looking for he gave it to Sam, who slowly walked up the three steps, pulling Dean behind him. He pushed the key in the lock and turned it until he heard it unlock. He took the key out and looked at Dean who nodded, then he pressed the handle down and pulled.

Sam's jaw dropped down. Dean let out a laugh "you thought it would look like an old cottage from the inside too, didn't you?" "well I certainly wasn't expecting this…" he said and looked around. The vestibule was about 6 feet long and 8 feet wide. There was a mirror cabinet covering the whole left wall and a coat stand, with a chair under it, on his right. The insides of the cottage where painted white, the room doors were dark brown and the walls had mirrors, paintings and drawings, red, blue, green, yellow, black and white. The floors were made of big black tiles and there were some red rugs that looked kind of similar to fur, but definitely were not. Everything just looked so modern to Sam.

"Hey, you take your shoes off and get inside while I get our stuff inside. Better not let the milk spoil… The ice-cream's probably melted by now…" Dean said and before Sam could protest he was out again. Sam sat on the chair and carefully bent down to open the laces, but it still made his ribs ache like a sonofabich.

When Sam had finally taken off his shoes and jacket, Dean had already brought all the groceries inside and was now getting their bags. Sam decided to go explore the cottage or as he thought it now, the house, since only the outside looked like an old cottage. There was a dark, ebony brown door on the right, next to the vestibule, he decided to start there. He opened the door and found a big bathroom. There was a big white tub in the back with silverish lion-feet and a rain shower on top of it. The floor was made of small black tiles, and there were two small green bathroom rugs on it. The walls were covered halfway with dark brown tiling and above it there were red, green and turquoise tiles, also small. There was a wooden, dark ceiling though, where there'd been embedded a lot off small led lights, like stars. On his right there was a sink and a mirror and on his left a stool for two and a stand for towels. There was a door on the right side of the sink, quite close to Sam so he opened the door and found a small toilet there with the same kind of tiling. He turned back around and left the bathroom excited to see the rest of the house.

Only a few feet away on the left side of the house, there was another door. He opened it and found a bedroom. One _huge_ king-size bed in the middle of the room caught his attention immediately. It had a white headboard that looked soft, made of leather maybe. He could see deep blue sheets peek out under a pure white coverlet. There were both white and deep blue pillows mixed together, four of each. The back wall was made of the same timber as the outside, it had a gigantic window right above the bed. The wall on the left was covered with an enormous bookcase, half-filled with books. The ceiling was made of the same dark ebony as the doors and the bookcase, with the same kind of led lighting as the bathroom. There was an open door on his right, clearly a wardrobe. The two walls were covered in cream-white wallpaper. There was a wall height and about four feet wide mirror opposite to the bed. The floor was crude, dark parquet.

Dean came to the doorway, carrying their bags inside and tossing them on the stool at the foot of the bed. He didn't even bother to change his clothes nor did he take the coverlet off before he jumped on the bed on his stomach and stretched his arms. He tapped his right hand and said "I'm exhausted, let's just sleep…" letting out a sigh. Sam realized that he was also dead tired, he hadn't noticed since he'd been so excited. He climbed on the left side of the bed, rested his head on his brother's lower back, his feet hanging down from the bed. Sam moved his right hand towards Dean's left. Dean took his brother's hand into his and squeezed it softly. They both soon fell asleep.

Dean woke up around ten am, hearing Sam whimper and turn his head from side to side on his back. He carefully shifted himself so that Sam's head was now on the mattress, still whimpering and turning his head. Dean lied himself next to his brother and put his hands on his cheeks holding him from turning his head. "Sam" he said gently and then louder "Sammy" but his brother showed no signs of correspondence. Dean kept his left hand on Sam's right cheek and moved his right hand to shake his brother's shoulder. "Sammy… Wake up… Sammy" and then Sam's eyes flew open, reflecting pure horror, he was panting "Dean?" he said wearily and his face twisted because of the pain in his ribs caused by the fact that he hadn't taken his painkillers and he was panting. "Shhh… It's okay, I'm here, it was just a nightmare" Dean moved his right hand from Sam's shoulder under him, on his back and kissed his forehead while Sam shifted his hands to clutch his brother's shirt.

His breathing soon steadied and Dean asked "what was it about?" looking into his brother's eyes, he noticed they were damp, "it was… it was doing everything to _you_… the things it did to me… but it looked like _me_ and… and I couldn't do anything… I couldn't stop it… I…" Sam closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Dean's shirt. "Shhh, it's okay… I'm okay… it was nothing more than a dream…" Dean said and pressed his lips on his brother's "see… I'm right here… and I'm not going anywhere." He brushed Sam's hair with his left hand and kissed him again. Sam parted his lips to kiss him back.

~VQ

A/N: I live in Finland and I've never even been to Michigan nor anywhere else  
in the US to that matter… I used Google Maps to see a bit of what it looks like  
in there… if I've totally screwed up, please forgive me ^^  
There wasn't supposed to be a chapter about their vacation in Michigan at all, but as it turns out, there will be at least one more :'D  
I want to thank one of my readers, I would never have written this if no that rewiev of yours. I also want to thank my best friend who gave me some ideas for the following chapter(s) :33

Also, thanks to every one of my readers ^^


	11. Chapter 11: With my beloved

It was already noon, Sam was in the shower and Dean was making them breakfast –yes Dean could cook, and he was pretty good at it-. He had a tight black tee and loose gray trousers on. The kitchen was quite small, it had only the necessary equipment in it, a refrigerator, freezer, coffeemaker, stove and an oven, all made of stainless steel. There were wine-red cupboards, black marble levels and black drawers with steel handles. The lights were attached under the cupboards evenly.

You could see the living room from the kitchen, well the kitchen and the living room were actually just one big space. Between them there was a door to the terrace with a glass ceiling and a table with two chairs. The living room had two leathered armchairs, a matching sofa for three, a marble coffee table and a 42" flat screen, all black. Both the kitchen and the living room had the same kind of dark ebony floors and ceiling, the walls were pure white. There was a large turquoise, fur-like rug under the coffee table. After all the motels Sam and Dean had basically lived in, this place seemed to be from another world entirely.

After twenty minutes Sam opened the bathroom door and let out a cloud of steam. He went to the kitchen where Dean was setting the full plates on a black marble table. There was bacon, pancakes, raspberry jam, fried eggs and orange juice settled on them. "I'm in heaven, aren't I?" Sam said with a bright smile and Dean lifted his head to meet his eyes, smiling back. Dean's smile faded immediately. Sam's longish hair was wet and he was only wearing a towel around his waist, his upper body fully revealed, and instead of seeing his brother's well-formed muscles Dean noticed the –now deep purple and green- bruises on his chest. He hadn't realized it would look that bad, which also meant that he hadn't fully realized how damn much it must hurt, but here Sam was, smiling at him like there was nothing wrong. Sam noticed Dean staring, his face fell too and he said "oh, sorry, I'll go find something to wear…" and before Dean had a chance to protest Sam was already gone.

He came back wearing a loose, black one-piece he'd bought nearly half a year ago with twenty bucks. Sam thought it was probably the most comfortable cloth he had. He'd never had a chance to wear it since they were always working, and there was no way in hell he'd let anyone else see him wearing that except for Dean.

Sam had been expecting a burst of laughter from his brother but Dean, who was already sitting by the table, just smiled gently. Sam sat opposite to him and turned to look at his plate, licking his lips "mmm, pancakes…" he took the jar of jam that was placed near him and covered all three pancakes with two big spoonfuls of jam. He cut one of the pancakes in four parts, stiffed his fork into one piece and stuffed it in his mouth, jam ran down from the corner of his mouth but he licked it off quickly. It had been a long time since Dean had made pancakes for him, years, which was a shame since Sam thought they tasted better than anything else in the world, but now he thought that this was worth the waiting.

Once Sam had swallowed his first piece he looked at Dean and caught him staring with a smile on his face "these are the best!" Dean remembered that that was exactly what his brother had said all those years ago when Dean first made these for him. "You wanna change your bacon for these?" he said, pointing at his pancakes, it wasn't that he didn't like them, he loved them, but seeing Sam enjoy them so much made him happy –and a trade for bacon wasn't too bad-. "Hell yeah" Sam said and shifted his bacon on his brother's plate, who gave him his pancakes in exchange. "No you gotta eat at least one of these…" Sam said and lifted one of them back to Dean's plate "but don't come stealing any from my plate", he covered his plate with his hands and smirked at his brother. Dean laughed "well you better eat them fast then…" and stuffed one of the bacons in his mouth while Sam took another piece of pancake.

Later that day.

"Hey, Sam! Come here, would you?" Dean shouted from the door and Sam went outside. It was still relatively bright and warm outside. Sam found his brother standing in the front yard, near the woods "tadaa!" Dean said and extended his arms towards something. A hammock. "I thought you'd like to lie here and read while I take care of my baby's needs" Dean said smirking, making Sam feel a little jealous that he was calling the Impala, _a car, _his baby rather than him, not that Sam would _ever_ admit it. Dean walked to him and pulled him to a kiss. 'Well at least I'm the one getting the kisses' Sam thought and Dean could feel his lips curl into a smile.

"Dude, you're sweaty…" Sam said pulling away smirking, getting a grin from Dean "well what do you say we fix that?" he said flicking his head towards the calm, glimmering lake, tugging Sam's zipper down gently. Sam stopped him, laughing, not caring about his aching ribs, "there's a road, right there" he said and pointed the road between their yard and the lake. "I know, but no one really uses it" Dean said and pulled Sam from his right hand towards the lake. And right then a car drove past. Dean froze for a second and then turned around looking at Sam with an apologizing smile "let me amend, _almost _no one uses that road… and besides, no one knows us in here…" and Sam just couldn't resist the pleasing smile Dean gave him. "Fine, let's take a quick swim" Sam said and they walked to the waterside.

Dean got rid of his tee and moved on to the zipper on his brother's one-piece, but before he could open it more than a few inches Sam stopped him. "What?" Dean asked and Sam blushed, "seriously, what if someone sees?" he said and looked at the road behind them. Dean grinned "what, you not wearing anything but this?" Dean said and playfully tugged the zipper again, baring Sam's chest since Sam hadn't been expecting it. Dean lifted his head to look at his brother in the eyes, seeing Sam was blushing even more, Dean's eyes went dark and his voice became deeper "oh you aren't, huh?" He pulled the zipper all the way down and the loose one-piece fell off of him.

They were standing in the waterside, clearly visible for anyone who'd happen to drive past. Sam naked, his one-piece down in his ankles and Dean shirtless, basically on his toes, kissing him. "What do you say we get in there?" Dean said, flicking his head towards the lake. The sun was starting to come down and it reflected golden and red light on the water surface. Sam smiled at him and Dean took it as a yes. He stripped off his shoes, pants and boxers, while Sam took off his shoes.

Dean went in first, pulling Sam in behind him in the surprisingly warm water. They went deep enough so that Dean was covered all the way to his collarbones into the warm water, hidden from the air that started to turn colder around them. They just stood there, bodies pressed together, kissing for what felt like ages. The sun was already long gone, and they were looking at a starry night sky, the water reflecting a full moon instead of the sunset, when they finally parted their lips to go inside.

~VQ

A/N: Please rewiev. New ideas for the story are also always welcome ^^.


	12. Chapter 12: Healed

Sam had healed quickly. It has been over two months since Sam got his ribs broken. He was now finally fully recovered, his chest was still sore around the crushed rib but that's all. Dean had been taking care of him well, treating him like a king until he had to go, when one of their old hunter friends had asked for help. He'd been away for five weeks now, hunting alone, calling Sam every now and then, mostly just to ask for him to look into something, he was too busy for chitchat. Dean had left as soon as he was sure Sam would be able to defend himself if something or someone would suddenly attack. It wasn't just because he couldn't let people die that he had to hunt but he also had to get away from Sam for a while.

They hadn't had sex after what happened to Sam, not once. Mostly because Dean had decided that they wouldn't until Sam was fully recovered. They were often pretty rough and Dean didn't want to take the risk of hurting his brother -in an unpleasant way- or even worse manage to injure his brother's ribs somehow making his healing slower. Neither of them particularly liked the idea of being apart, but even Sam knew that Dean had been right, better to wait and do it awesomely than rush and screw things up.

Dean was coming back, tonight and Sam was waiting for him eagerly. Sam knew Dean would be coming late. He should be here between 10pm and midnight. This was going to be the night they had been waiting for.

It was now around noon and Dean had hopped in the Impala and now driving to Sam. These last few weeks had been torture, he'd wanted Sam so badly but he'd promised himself to wait until his brother was completely recovered. Now he wouldn't have to wait anymore, he'd see his brother today. Sam was in Kansas City staying in the motel he'd left him, he'd wanted to be there, he said that since it was in the middle part of the country, it would be easier for Dean to stop by than to drive all the way to Michigan… not that Dean did, not once.

Dean was in Rocks Springs, Wyoming. This was going to be a long drive but somehow it didn't bother him at all since he was nervous. Yes, Dean Winchester was nervous about meeting Sam after such a long time. "How is that possible… I mean… It's not like it's our first time or anything… So, how? Why?" he wondered to himself out loud "I should just be thrilled to see him after such a long time…" and he was, but the nervousness somehow overcame the happiness, actually knowin he was nervous worsened it since he wasn't usually nervous, especially because of something like this…

Dean realized that he was actually driving according to the limit 'am I really that nervous?!' he thought, he was always speeding, always, and what amazed him even more was that right then some woman drove past him driving an old BMW, his mouth dropped open, this was the very first time anyone had like ever… Ever driven past his baby. "Fuck this shit, there's nothing to be nervous about, get a hold of yourself!" he said out loud, pushing his nervousness aside and stepping on the pedal. The woman looked quite pissed when Dean drove past her.

~VQ


	13. Chapter 13: The waiting

It was already 11:30 PM, Sam'd had a lot of time to waste during the day. He'd been shopping for some stuff for tonight, well also for later, checking the news from his computer and watching television. He was now going through the stuff he'd bought, thinking which of them they should use today and which to save for later. He decided that he'd find out the best ways to use them since he didn't have anything better to do, opening his computer.

While looking through some stuff, he'd actually gotten some pretty good ideas of how they could use some of them. They hadn't actually used anything before this, not even their belts or ropes really, so it was kind of a new area for them. Sam had been so focused on what he'd been reading, and occasionally watching, that he'd totally lost the sense of time. He checked the clock and was surprised when he noticed that it was already twenty to 1 AM. 'Oh great…' he sighed thinking that Dean had probably been too tired to drive the whole way at once. He'd probably already taken a room in some motel on the way or he'd found a job and forgot about Sam. So Sam decided that he'd just take a bath by himself.

He went to the bathroom and opened the faucet letting hot water in the tub. The tub was pretty big, big enough for Sam to lie there with his head laying on the edge of it and his feet straightened. He put some of the bubble bath he'd bought for today, in the tub. Then he went back to the room, took a beer from the fridge and his mp3 from his nightstand and took them next to the tub then he checked the temperature of the water, it was perfect.

Sam went back to the room again and checked that the door was locked and both windows closed then he went back to the bathroom once again. He left the door half open and peeled his shirt off. Then he turned off the lights in the bathroom so that the light that shone through the half open door only reached the right side of the tub. He jumped out of the rest of his clothes and stepped in the tub with his face facing the right wall. He shunned the hot water but slowly sank in the half full tub, leaning his head back and putting his hands on both edges. Sam took the beer that was on the floor next to him with his right hand and opened it taking a sip and putting it back down on the floor. Then he reached for the mp3 next to it, put the headphones on and pressed the folder of Jeff Buckley, and Hallelujah started playing loudly. He liked that song. He relaxed and let the water pour until it reached his collarbones and the only things dry now were his head and hands on the edges. He turned off the faucet. The foam covered the surface of the water just so that you couldn't see through it, not too thickly. Perfect.

It's just past 1 AM and Dean has finally reached his destination. Once he'd parked the Impala near their room he walked to the door determined, taking a deep breath and then pressing three loud knocks on it. He stood there waiting for about a minute and then knocked again, even louder, getting no answer. He would've peeked in from the window if there weren't curtains covering them. He did see that the room was lit though, which meant that Sam wasn't sleeping. Dean went through the possibilities: A) Sam could be I danger, but somehow Dean didn't feel like that was the case B) His brother might be angry since he was late, refusing to let him in… 'Naah Sammy's not that childish…' he thought C) He was out, unlikely, at this time of night, but the most likely one out of these three. He decided that he should go ask the motel owner for a key and wait for Sam in the room.

~VQ


	14. Chapter 14: Kansas reunion

Dean had been lucky. The owner had been so tired that he just gave the key to Dean since he instantly remembered that he was the one who'd checked in with Sam over a month ago. Now that he had the key he unlocked the door and peeked in "Sammy?" he said getting no answer, assuming that Sam really was out. He stepped inside closing the door behind him. The room was exactly the way Dean remembered it, except the books his brother had spread all around the back of the room while doing research. There was something like a kitchen to his right and two separate beds. They'd separated them when Dean had left in case Bobby suddenly shows up. He noticed the open bathroom door and decided he should clean up, take a shower, while waiting for Sam to come back from wherever he was.

He opened the door and put the lights on at the same time, knowing where the switch was, suddenly hearing water splashing all over. Dean turned his head toward it gripping his gun that was still in his jacket pocket. Dean now realized that he was pointing the gun at his –very- freaked out brother.

Dean immediately started laughing and put the gun away. Sam had frozen in a stupid pose, he was holding his upper body up with his hands on both sides of the tub his headphones still on, though not working since he'd incidentally dropped the player in the water, and a ridiculous surprised expression on him.

Sam let himself sink back in the tub slowly, thinking quickly whether to jump right up and attack Dean roughly –in a non-violent way- or just pretend to be angry. He then said "Dude, what the hell?!" and threw the mp3 with the earphones out of the tub. Dean was wiping the tears from his eyes, he'd laughed more than during the last 6 months. "Oh sorry Sammy…" he said trying his best not to laugh "I thought you were out or something since you didn't open the door… Wait… why the hell where you here bathing in the dark?!" he couldn't hold his laughter any longer and it burst out, again. Sam was glad that his brother was having so much fun that he didn't even notice that he too was laughing quietly. He closed his eyes while doing his best not to laugh too loudly for Dean to notice.

~VQ

A/N: A reaaaally short chapter again... sorry ^^ I promise you the next one will be longer :DD


End file.
